Immer nur sein Sohn
by Sanny12
Summary: Vielleicht klinge ich hier die ganze Zeit wie ein quengeliges Kind, dass viel lieber König statt Prinz wäre, aber so meine ich das gar nicht. James wurde schon immer mit seinem Vater Harry verglichen, was er gründlich satt hat. DHSpioler


Disclaimer: Alles JK Rowlings, nur James Gedanken entstammen meinem Kopf...

---------------------------------------

Immer nur sein Sohn

---------------------------------------

Meistens werde ich einfach auf der Straße angesprochen, denn irgendwie erkennen sie mich immer. Und komischerweise werde ich viel öfter angesprochen als er selber, was vielleicht daran liegt, dass sie vor ihm Respekt haben. Und weil eigentlich allgemein bekannt ist, dass er gegenüber denen, die seine Privatsphäre nicht achten, recht unbequem werden kann.

Mir traut man das offensichtlich nicht zu, vielleicht denken sie auch, ich wäre noch jung genug um den Ruhm zu genießen. Fakt ist, dass ich es hasse. Vor allem weil ich mir diesen Ruhm nicht selber verdient habe, wenn es dabei wenigstens um mich ginge, aber das tut es nicht, das zumindest habe ich recht schnell gelernt. Wenn man mich anspricht und mich fragt ob ich nicht James Potter bin, ist das meist mit der Frage nach meinem Vater gekoppelt. Seltsamerweise haben Al und Lily sich nie so sehr darüber aufgeregt wie ich. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sich nicht einfach damit abgefunden haben, sie sind Beide nicht der Typ, der sich einfach mit etwas abfindet, aber sie finden es Beide eher lustig. Ich frage mich, wie sie das hinkriegen, mich treibt es immer in den Wahnsinn und meistens werde ich sehr unfreundlich.

Ich bin noch nie besonders gut damit klar gekommen, im Schatten von anderen Leuten zu stehen. Mum sagt immer ich bin da ein bisschen wie Ron, der auch öfters eifersüchtig war, obwohl er es eigentlich gar nicht gebraucht hätte. Aber er stand nicht im Schatten seines Vaters und am Ende hat er alles bekommen was er wollte. Manchmal denke ich, dass ich lieber sein Sohn wäre, aber dann mache ich mir selber Vorwürfe, weil Mum und Dad eigentlich wirklich tolle Eltern sind und ich es viel besser hatte, als Dad. Oder als Teddy, denn obwohl sich seine Grandma und Dad toll um ihn gekümmert haben, hatte er doch nie einen echten Vater.

Es ist ja auch nicht so, dass ich meinen Dad nicht mag. Er ist toll, wirklich. Na ja, außer wenn er versucht irgendwelche Sachen zu verbieten. Aber ich bin achtzehn, er kann mir sowieso keine Vorschriften mehr machen.

Vielleicht klinge ich hier die ganze Zeit wie ein quengeliges Kind, dass viel lieber König statt Prinz wäre, aber so meine ich das gar nicht.

Es ist schon richtig, dass ich nicht im Schatten stehen will. Aber damit meine ich nicht, dass ich berühmter sein will als mein Vater. Alles was ich will, ist als eigenständige Person betrachtet zu werden.

Nicht als der Sohn von Harry Potter. Was allerdings fast noch schlimmer ist, wenn irgendwelche Leute mich mit meinem Großvater vergleichen, den nicht mal Dad gekannt hat. Ich will ja nicht wieder an meinem Vater rummeckern, aber seine Namenswahl war nicht gerade das, was ich als Ideal bezeichnen würde. Ich kann mir lebhaft vorstellen, was sie gesagt haben, als meine Geburtsanzeige in der Zeitung stand. „Er hat ihn nach seinem Vater benannt, ist das nicht Süß?"

Ich finde es nicht besonders Süß und auch nicht besonders toll oder amüsant, aber mit dem James kann ich eigentlich noch leben, immerhin hatten Mum und Dad bei der Namensgebung ein Faible für tote Helden. Al und Lily haben es also kaum besser erwischt als ich, Al meinem Geschmack nach sogar noch schlimmer, ich meine James ist wenigsten ein Name. Aber – und an dieser Stelle möchte ich mich bei Dumbledore entschuldigen – Albus ist nun wirklich kein Name von Welt. Auch wenn sein ursprünglicher Träger wohl wirklich brillant gewesen sein muss, zumindest nach dem was Dad erzählt und ihm vertraue ich ein wenig mehr als der Kimkorn-Biografie.

Wie auch immer, ich weiche von Thema ab, dem was ich eigentlich sagen wollte. Ich will eine eigenständige Person sein, nicht eine Kopie meines Vaters oder gar meines Großvaters. Die Sache hat nur einen winzigen Haken, alles was ich kann, kann mein Vater mindestens genauso gut. Okay, inzwischen schlage ich ihn beim Quidditch, aber das liegt mehr daran, dass er alt wird, als daran, dass er schlechter ist als ich.

Im Duellieren bin ich immer noch nicht so gut wie er und vielleicht werde ich es nie sein, darum geht es auch gar nicht, es geht nur darum irgendwie anders zu sein als er. Damit sie nicht sagen, „das kann er ja fast noch besser als sein Vater." Oder „Genau wie Harry Potter als er noch jünger war."

Vielleicht ist das alles schwer nachvollziehbar. Aber ich kann einfach die bewundernden Stimmen nicht mehr hören die sagen, „ich hätte auch gerne einen Vater wie du." „Hättest du nicht," sage ich dann meistens und in der Regel bekomme ich dann ungläubige Blicke zugeworfen, doch das ist egal.

Nun wie auch immer, ich denke genau das ist der Grund, warum ich nicht Auror werde, obwohl Dad es sich gewünscht hat. Dass ich das ständige Vergleichen nicht mehr ertrage. Das genau ist der Grund, warum ich nach New York gehe, auch wenn es Dad nicht gefallen wird und Mum noch weniger. Es ist der Grund, warum ich ein paar Jahre an eine Muggel-Uni gehe und die Zauberei an den Nagel hänge. Nur einmal in meinem Leben will ich ich sein, nur einmal will ich wissen wie es ist nicht immer der Sohn meines Vaters zu sein.

---------------------------------------

AN: Das hier schwirrt schon ziemlich lange in meinem Kopf rum und erst hatte ich es in ganz anderer Form aufgeschrieben, war aber nicht zufrieden und hab einfach neu angefangen, ganz anders als in der alten Version. In der ich James zwar als ähnliche Person hatte, wo aber eine Handlung vordergründig war, was sich nicht so mit den Gefühlen vertrug, die ich schildern wollte.

Tja und aus meinem zweiten versuch ist dann das hier geworden, ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

Bye

Sanny


End file.
